


Getting Pounded From Behind By A Minotaur

by CardboarianNights



Series: AU Pregverse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Minotaur!Jack, Big Dicks, Creampie, Curvy Reader, F/M, Furry, I have no shame, Lactation Kink, Lots of Cum, Omega!Female!Reader, Pregnancy Kink, Sex From Behind, Teratophillia, Wall Sex, big heavy balls, breeding room setting, but it works - Freeform, female reader is human, handsome silver stud, horny bull boyfriend, no interaction with other participants, ten foot tall boyfriend, you're kind of small compared to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Minotaur populations have been needing a baby boom badly for a long time now and you basically won a lottery by getting the hottest, old stud around named 'Soldier'. Even after he knocks you up, he still wants to drag you into the breeding barn/room for some messy, creamy fun.





	Getting Pounded From Behind By A Minotaur

You felt jolts of hot sparks shoot down to your soaked pussy as your minotaur alpha crowded you up from behind against the wall to boldly slip his huge hand down the front of your panties. The minotaur in question, Soldier, let out a huff of hot air from his nostrils, rattling the o-ring that allowed you to exert control over him, through pure discomfort, should your silver-haired alpha get too lost in his rut. A small tug of the ring was all it took to bring him back to the enormous, but sweet, minotaur that put his offspring in your womb five months ago.

The bottom of his muscular pecs pressed up against the back of your head to remind you of how much smaller your human, omega body was compared to his. While he was a good ten feet tall, the differences in height between you two did not disqualify you as a breeding partner. The minotaur population was in critical need of a baby boom to prevent their extinction and you landed the jackpot by getting this stud of a bull as your alpha. His heavy bulge pressed tightly against your ass reminded you of how spry he was for his age. 

You might be healthy and pregnant with his developing twins but your contractor was adamant on keeping you around to rouse the fertile bulls at the compound. Just the scent of a pregnant omega would be enough to send many fertile alphas into a rut, and that was what was sorely needed to help push up minotaur population numbers. You were getting a VERY handsome bonus for basically just walking around the compound so why not enjoy the extra time you could spend with your horny alpha? 

“Rabbit.” He rumbled sensually, sending a wonderful tremble of anticipation up your spine from how hot and heavy your bull sounded. The large, calloused hand cupped the front of your cunt, his fingers unmoving as you tried to grind against his delicious digits until the press of your growing belly to the brick wall reminded you of how helpless you were to his will. 

“S-Sir…!” You whined in objection to his teasing, wiggling in vain against your horny alpha’s very aroused dick hidden behind his tight shorts.

The breeding cage was literally just a few steps away, and yet, Soldier just couldn't be patient enough to make use of it. Other couples were copulating loud and passionately around you both in the dim, warm room. Sex and pheromones filled the air so heavily that you could literally taste the thickness on your tongue as you opened your lips to pathetically whine again. 

Even with your heat long suppressed due to your pregnancy, you were wet and needy as your bull rubbed his enormous chub against your ass. Your black thong was easily used against you as his erection pulled and manipulated the string between your ass cheeks to further drive you crazy. You wore it just to be a tease and give him a hot sight as he followed you into the breeding chamber, not have it tease your asshole!

Another chuff vibrated from his throat and out through his nostrils before you felt him lean over and take a long, erotic whiff against your neck. You felt yourself shoot quickly upwards on your toes as you bared your neck for him eagerly, letting him bury his muzzle right into the crook. 

The satisfying buzz of endorphins to your brain made you feel like puddy against him while your silver-haired bull’s fingers parted your slick labia. A large digit slipping down and into your vagina for lubricant before slowly dragging back up to stroke your clitoris. You let out a shaky gasp through your open lips as your thighs trembled from the delicious feeling of a calloused finger teasing your hyper-aroused clit. 

Your nipples pressed against the smooth wall began to leak with milk as Soldier further crowded you up against the wall. The sensation had you quivering in arousal as your eyes fluttered shut. So good. Everything about this scenario was so sexy and hot: The high pitched whines from omegas, the rhythmic clanking of metal breeding cages, and the tense, guttural groans of alphas coming hard into their partner. It had your cunt throbbing as it clenched uselessly around nothing, Soldier’s continual grinding making your hot and heavier with the surrounding stimuli.

“So wet and needy, My Dirty Rabbit.” Soldier rumbled, his lips pinching at your sensitive scent gland at the meaty junction between your next and shoulder. He continued to assault your sensitive, aroused body by grinding the line of his dick between your asscheeks. His pheromones absolutely reeking as you basked in the sour, but appetizing taste, taking in a deep breath to get high from it. 

“F-Fuck…” You exhaled. The wall wet with your milk streaming down in little splurts when he pushed up against you. Your nipples hard and aching as you resisted the urge to raise your hands and squeeze them, giving them the attention they sorely needed as your alpha’s hand worked on your clit in agonizingly slow circles.

“Stop… stop being so mean…!” It was difficult to not get impatient with your stud toying with your body with all these couples fucking the brains out of each other. Your mind fantasized being other omegas in the room as you looked over at the creaking restrainer being used not far from where you were being teased. 

It was one of those sitting restraints where the chair was raised up with the loud, and enthusiastic omega's ankles tied to the corners to keep their legs spread. They had their head thrown back in ecstasy as the bull fucking them gripped the appropriate bar above their head as they rammed their girthy cock in and out of them. God, it looked so damn hot watching that mass of muscle and testosterone snarl and let out loud puffs of exertion through their nostrils as they bred their needy omega. It was such a raw and stimulating sight to watch, making you feel like a dirty vogeyer as your vagina throbbed and clenched in achey need to have that. 

“Where are you looking?” 

Your attention went right back to the silver bull pressed up against you as you felt his diggit rub more pointedly against one side of your hot clitoris head. The hot sensation making your thighs squirm and contract against the huge palm keeping your legs parted as you sucked in a sharp breath through your teeth. 

It was amazing to feel how big his hand was as it forcibly kept your thighs spread, and unable to legs around anything for support. Said-legs forcefully diverted your attention as they trembled and tried to give out from under you from the intensity of your bull’s sexual advances. While he could easily just hold you up with a palm to support you, it was embarrassing to admit that you were so weak in the knees when he wanted to show you a good time.

His breath was hot and heavy against your neck as he nipped your sensitive flesh to draw an erotic gasp from your lips. “Nice sight, isn't it?” Soldier rumbled teasingly, making you tremble as you felt his words shot straight to your vagina in an aching series of throbs. “Watching some other omega get fucked shamelessly by their alpha and get off on it?”

You nipped down hard on your lower lip as you felt his grinding cease, knowing what was going to happen next had you wetter than you would like to admit. “Y-yeah…” The sound of a familiar pair of hooves clopping one after the other alerted you to the fact that he probably shedded his shorts. You shamelessly felt your cheeks flush even more at the thought of that heavy dick of his bobbing as it was free from its cloth confines, and that delectably thick vein that would not leave your memory. You licked your lips at the thought as his other hand grasped your G-string and snapped it to get your body to jump.

Soldier chuckled darkly at your reaction, his voice an erotic rumble of approval. Your vagina contracted rapidly at that reaction of his, your inner thighs becoming shamelessly slick in anticipation for the good dicking your horny bull was going to give you. The things Soldier did to you were so worth any amount of teasing and foreplay he forced you to endure…!

“S-stop being so mean…! I want you so badly, and yet, yOUU- !!” 

His enormous palm toying with your ass finally got to work as a digit slid past your soaked labia lips and pressed RIGHT UP against the rim of your vagina. Your whole body tensed up in anticipation of that delightful initial stretch, making your eyes snap shut as you tried to not to push back against his hand. In fact, you were sitting hard against the hand he had down your front that was making you a horny mess as it continued to alternate his assault against either side of your clit. He wouldn't let you get too comfortable of the idea he would let you cum before he had his dick in you but he SURE AS HELL loved to bring you up to that hot, intoxicating edge before pulling you right back to the start by working on a neglected side of your clitoral head.

His muzzle nuzzled you adoringly as he kissed his way up your neck, pausing his hand occasionally to let both you and his amazing fingers rest, but never ceasing in his affection. It was sweet torture to have him distracting you from your rising and, unfortunately, diminishing first orgasm, using his lips to ground you back down as hormones wanted to take you higher to sexual satisfaction. 

“I’m ‘mean’?” Soldier asked with a hint of that evil teasing streak of his. “I like to think I’m VERY giving, My Pretty Rabbit.” He rumbled. His big, girthy finger FINALLY pushing home into your hot, aching vagina to draw a whimper from your pouting lips. “Gave you such a good time that your body rewarded you with twins while other bulls just struggle to get their seed to take hold.”

The embarrassing whine that came from your throat made you glad that the room lighting was too low and the loud, general debauchery drowning your noises out. Soldier wasn't as unaffected as you thought as you felt a second finger join the first in your vagina, stretching your vaginal entrance while you let out a shaky moan. It felt so damn good to finally feel his almost-infinite patience slip because of something you did. You squeezed tightly around his fingers to further taunt him, lifting yourself up on your tiptoes as you gave him a nice, firm squeeze.

“Shit…” Soldier apparently found such a reaction to be erotic as he pressed his muzzle down against your scent gland once more and took a long drag through his nostrils. “Drive me crazy…!” He growled lowly through clenched teeth.

Your body arched backwards to further expose yourself as a strangled whine refused to leave your lips, Soldier’s two digits pumping in a slow, agonizing pace to get your slick, velvety walls ready for his dick. His enormous cock upright and resting the tip on the top of your curvy ass from how tall he was compared to you. You wondered if that deliciously thick vein on the underside was throbbing as you minotaur slowly lost his patience….

“Love- Love you so much- !” You gasped back to him as you felt his large fingers start to scissor your vaginal sphincter, making you uselessly buck against his warm palm. If only your belly, and his big body, wasn’t trapping you up against the wall! You clenched your eyes shut and nipped hard on your lower lip as you let out a frustrated whine from your inability to chase your orgasm. 

A third finger helped blur any thoughts you had as you gasped out loudly at the familiar tight fit. His fingers were hot and slick as he continued to carefully widen your cunt to take his big dick. Soldier’s hooves clunked softly against the concrete floor as he shifted behind you, his free hand groping in firm pulls on your thigh while puffing heated breaths out through his nostrils to show how worked up he was getting. Your minotaur fighting his natural urge to just fuck you the moment you both make eye contact by distracting himself with your leg. The tugging sensation made you tense up at how painful his groping was compared to normal.

“S-Soldier…!” You protested meekly, not wanting to ruin how good everything else was and have him back off too much. Also, embarrassing him in the breeding barn was just a recipe for disaster amongst a bull compound where everyone knew everyone and gossip spread quickly. 

“S-soldier…?” You spoke a bit louder, hoping he would hear you. 

A sharp squeeze on your thigh from his palm had you yelp in pain, your hand instantly lifting off the wall to grab his nose ring and tug down. It sickened you to hear him grunt in surprise and back off your body immediately to get your hand away from the ring, his fingers withdrawing from your pussy sharply and leaving you achingly empty. What the pain reflexively made him do was quickly overridden by his desire to see you safe as his hands caught you, as if he was afraid that you would collapse without his body keeping you pinned in place. (It certainly wasn't inaccurate from how jelly-like you legs were.)

“Sorry.” Soldier mumbled apologetically down to you, leaning over to brush his muzzle against your cheek and peppering it with little kisses that tickled your skin. You couldn't help but giggle and squirm in his arms as he wrapped them around you to hold you against him. 

“I’m okay!” You laughed happily, enjoying the prolonged, exaggerated moosh he pressed against your cheek before releasing it with a pop. “You’re such a softie, My Bull.” You cooed sweetly to him, reaching back with your hand to affectionately caress the side of his face. This was the alpha you were heads-over-heels in love with, minotaur or not.

He snorted happily at your reception, the incident passing easily like water under a bridge. It was a relief to get such sweet reassurance from your partner but you were aching between the knees for him.

“Please…” You breathed, hoping the heavy desire in your voice would be enough to shift the mood accordingly without outright saying it. You so badly wanted his cock to fill your dripping, aching vagina, hear his moans and grunts of pleasure as you both enjoyed rutting like rabbits in the springtime. You were greedy for relief of any kind after all the incredibly pleasurable torment he put you through, and wanted to reassure him that a small hiccup in the proceeds was not enough to hinder your desire for your bull. “Please fuck me already…!”

Another affectionate kiss was pressed to your temple before you felt Soldier’s hands move. One went to your left breast, able to get in between the wall and it more comfortably with the position reset you had earlier, while the other guided the head of his heavy dick between your soaked labia lips.

“- Not too hard…!” You warned him, worried about him not minding his strength again as he covered his enormous hand over your tender breast. Yes, you knew he had his wits about him now but you wanted to remind him that lactating breasts could only handle so much rough housing compared to when you were not heavy with his offspring. 

The insanely erotic thought of him roughly groping your breasts and (less roughly) pinching your nipples back then send a hot jolt to your pussy; You remembering the way he always seemed to be fascinated by them, and then letting you return said-fascination to his own set of muscular pectorals with equal enthusiasm. God, you felt yourself grind eagerly against the head of his penis as he seemed to pause and enjoy your healthy, sexual appetite.

“Oh-! You’re so good to me, S-Sir…!” You moaned, smiling at such erotic acts he let you indulge in even though you knew he wanted nothing more than to fuck you until he dumped his load inside of you and down your trembling thighs. “Such a big dick for me…!” His response to that was to busy himself with his lips marking up your neck, his hand gently kneading your captive breast as your milk trickled out and down the back of it. “Mmm… oooo!” You rolled your head back and turned it to the side to further expose your neck to him as you felt his chest rumble against your back - a sound similar to what a cat’s purr would be but from a minotaur as they bonded with his mate.

“Gonna fill you good, Rabbit.” He murmured sensually into your ear, rubbing the crown of his dick counter to your movements to increase the friction between you without penetration. The heated moans and grunts of exertion around you in the breeding barn just making it all the more erotic as Soldier focused solely on your own pleasure. Soldier then ran his tongue up against the sensitive spot under your ear to make you visibly shudder for him and responded with a dark chuckle. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we get some envious voyeurs when I show the others how a REAL rodeo is done.” He teased, making you nibble on your lower lip from how hot the whole promise sounded. 

“Stop teasing me already…!” You demanded with a whine, bucking back against his dick and gasping as he thrusted forward to push his head in. “ooooOOO-!!” Any misgivings you had about the situation was shoved instantly aside at the familiar girth slightly stretching your vaginal opening, the sensation being pleasurable from how well he prepared you for his big dick. With his abrupt entrance into you, a hand swatted your ass playfully and drew a gasp from your already parted lips.

“I bet you would look beautiful all hogtied and on my bed…” He added with a hint of teasing smugness that had you quickly cracking a smile.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind a little rough tumble with my literal cowboy.” You snickered, drawing a pleasant sound from your bull as he rubbed the tingle out of your asscheek before moving his hand upward to rest on your hip.

“You’ll wear the headband, right?” He continued, sounding a bit hopeful in an adorable way as you sensually rolled your hips to remind him of what you both were here to do. A conversation like this was very appropriate but Soldier could easily roll off topic if you didn’t lead him by the rope from time-to-time. 

“Less planning and more fucking, My Bull.” You sensually reminded him, happily letting your eye flutter shut as he lightly pulled back on your hip and pressed his big, old dick in further a few inches. “Just like that-!” 

Your approval was easily icing on the cake for Soldier as he gently twisted your leaking nipple between his fingers, rolling the aching nipple back and forth to get you to squirt out onto the wall before releasing it to massage away any pain you had. His cock pulled in and out of you as he slowly filled your wet cunt with his girth, still getting you acclimated to his size rather than actively fucking you.

“Mmm…-! Sir- !!” You moaned, pressing your palms up against the wall as you felt like an absolute goddess under his gaze. Your pregnant belly on full, maternal display as he continued to carefully rock in and out of you for a few minutes to make sure you really were ready for a good time on his filling dick. 

“Feel good?” 

You enthusiastically nodded your head as you whimpered in agreement. “Can you- ? Both of my tits -?” You panted, unable to wait any longer as you VERY MUCH wanted to get pounded by your alpha’s big bull dick.

“Nnnh…! Rabbit-!” Soldier grunted through clenched teeth, likely watching as you began actively pumping your slick cunt up and down his cock. Your hot, velvety vaginal walls clenched him in alternating patterns to get those heavy balls of his nice and filled with cum the more you teased his head and length. A sexually frustrated Soldier was a bull worth grabbing by the horns, and damn, were they nice horns to wrap your ankles over during oral.

“Come on -! MmmMM! I want you! F-fuck me hard- !!” You whined, especially when he started meet your ass with his pelvis that much more forcefully with an audible smack. Gods, he felt so good filling your cunt! Hitting your g-spot without even trying as his head moved in and out of you from behind. You could only imagine how disheveled you looked with a giant, silver minotaur alpha leaned over your pregnant body and railing you up against a wall. “S-So BIG- !!!” It was a hot enough image that sort of wished someone was filming your raunchy behavior in the breeding barn right now, but only for private enjoyment between Soldier and you at a later time.

Any patience he had was depleted as Soldier cupped both of your large, lactating tits into his big palms and snarled while he fucked you like the beast he was. Your body bounced forward with every snap of his hip against your plump ass, the tingling sensation only adding to your building orgasm. You could only imagine how sexy Soldier looked with his thick thighs and back flexing and tense as he concentrated on making you feel so damn good with his dick. How his nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths of the sex reeking off from your bodies and furthering his dip into being dominant with you.

“Fucking -!! ShIT!” Soldier huffed out in frustration, his body so hot and pressed tightly down against you as the wet sounds of your fucking became more clear. His hooves grazed the concrete as he repositioned behind you to get that angle he badly needed even though you were sure there was no room for his massive bull dick to maneuver elsewhere. It made your cunt so much wetter to think he was so into it like that while his palms continued to gently tease your breasts, giving them relief by squirting the built up milk onto the wall. 

This bull of yours was a treasure.

“You going to cum in me…?! Mmm! NNgh-!” You whimpered back as you met ever thrust hard as your slick rolled down your thighs. “I’m so wet because of- of you!!” 

“F-Fuck -!!! Rabbit…!!” 

You felt smug satisfaction as his thick, hot cum shot deep into you. Your alpha so easily pushed over the edge by the atmosphere and a few choice words as you felt every thrust shoot more into your already wet cunt. With his cock taking up so much space already, you could feel it gushing out with thrust, Soldier grunting with exertion as he blew his load with deep satisfaction.

Not wanting to be alone in his enjoyment, you felt one breast be released from its warm, calloused palm to shoot down, between your thighs, and rub hard at your clit. The sensation and motivation behind the action prompting you to throw your head back and cry out as he continued to fuck your pussy senseless. 

You came so hard and fast from his big hand and cock working in tandem to torture you. Your vagina contract hard and furious as your brain pumped you full with endorphins as your entire body seized up and trembled. Soldier refused to let you down easily for forcing him to come first rather than together and rammed you hard with his dick, making your ass and the back of your thighs sting.

“OH FUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUCCKK -!!” You practically pleaded to no one.

“SHIT --!! NNNGH!!” Soldier wasn’t that much more understandable either as he grunted and swore hard under his breath, making certain you rode out your orgasm.

It was only when your second orgasm failed to arrive that you felt overwhelmed by his determination. Tears building up in the corners of your eyes from how much the pain was starting to accumulate past the point of pleasure on your ass and legs. 

“OKAY!” You yelled back to Soldier, too delirious to know what else to say to get him to stop. “OKAY! OKAY!!”

He thankfully heard you through all of that as his hips instantly ceased their assault, and Soldier was immediately on you with small apologies and kisses. “Thank you…” He panted as he slowly withdrew his dick, making you both sigh at how good it felt, especially since you knew he was staring at the globs of cum dripping out of your gaping vagina. That little pause was always such an ego booster for you as he eventually helped you stand up right with the hand still securely on your breast and brought the other to rub your mid-back from the strain of leaning over so long with a pregnant belly.

You felt warmth flow through you at his sweetness, especially when he carefully walked around (minding your bare feet) and gave you a nice, long kiss on the lips. If it was possible to melt into puddy from such an action than you would be the first as you both slow drew away, taking each other’s hand, and leaving the breeding barn together.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please leave a review if you enjoyed the fic and would like to see more!
> 
> I might want to do more with this pair if you guys have more scenario suggestions for a human/minotaur pair.
> 
> Edit: 1.2k views but only one review. :( It's nice to know you guys are liking it, and i know it's a porn, but, could you give me a little bit of your time to leave a review? My week hasn't been the best and this piece had helped me vent off some of the stress of it. Anons are fine too.
> 
> also here's a link to my tumblr if you wanna leave anons or just look at the Jack fanart i reblog!
> 
> https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> (snippets of upcoming fics get uploaded here if you wanna see sneak previews before they drop!!)


End file.
